


櫂愛 - Answer

by Eleanorsc



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc
Summary: 短篇x4，BE有
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi





	1. Chapter 1

櫂俊樹最近有點心不在焉。最後一節課的鈴聲是什麼時候響起的，三和站在他座位旁邊嘮叨了什麼，又是什麼時候離開的，腦海裡一點印象也沒有。  
一定是因為天氣太熱。他抹了一下額上的汗水，轉過頭無意中發現站在教室門外的兩個女生正看著他，在被他注意到以後又立即背過身去，櫂已經習慣了那樣的視線，只是他對這樣的事毫無興趣。  
還是到卡片首都去吧。  
櫂看著窗外被陽光熏得仿佛冒著熱氣的地，打消了去公園小睡的念頭。

汗濕了的襯衫貼緊身上令人感覺異常地不快，擦了一下額上一直沒有止住過的汗水，櫂決定在進卡片首都前先繞個遠路去買瓶冷飲，不過在那之前，一個熟悉的藍色身影進入了他的視野中。  
穿著制服的先導愛知在馬路的另一邊，同樣朝著卡片首都的方向走著，疲累的樣子看起來好像隨時要跌倒。櫂想象了一下他搖搖晃晃地走過馬路的樣子，不由得就皺了一下眉，身體已經朝著馬路的另一邊走了過去。  
因為酷暑而步伐不穩地走在街上的愛知看見迎面走來的櫂，一下子停下了腳步，下意識地喊了一聲“櫂君”，連聲音也是有氣無力。  
“……你是要去卡片首都嗎。”  
“啊、嗯！櫂君也是嗎？”  
“我先去買點冷飲……你也要來嗎。”  
“啊、好的，那去買了再回卡片首都……”  
“卡片首都禁止飲食。”他順勢想要去拉愛知的手，“前面公園的長椅正好可以遮陰。”  
握住愛知手臂的時候，他感覺到對方像觸電一樣顫抖了一下，像是想要躲開，他皺了下眉頭，不明白對方躲避的原因。

不清楚愛知的口味，櫂在自動販賣機給他買了一罐橙汁，自己則隨便挑了一瓶汽水。回到長椅，他把買到的橙汁遞給愛知，對方弱弱地說了一聲“謝謝”，又補上了一句：  
“櫂君，這個的錢……”  
“不用。”  
“謝謝櫂君……”  
櫂扭開瓶蓋灌了一口，滿是甜過頭的碳酸味道。愛知也同樣在靜靜地啜著手中的橙汁，四周一下子安靜得只有蟬鳴聲，直到櫂打破了沉默。  
“最近你調整過卡組了吧。”  
想來想去，他和愛知的共同話題就只有先導者了。換了是旁人一定覺得這句話突兀而且無趣，但是愛知顯然不這麼想，並且非常認真的接了下去：  
“嗯，最近加進了一張新卡，但是可能是卡牌的搭配不太好，現在還沒有辦法好好上手……”  
“看得出來，你對自己的卡組明顯缺乏信心，看過你對戰的話就知道了。”  
“櫂、櫂君有看我的對戰！？”  
愛知眼睛一下子睜大，幾乎是喊了出來。櫂不明白他在驚訝什麼，  
“嗯，就拿你昨天和戶倉對戰的那一場來看，你在對戰的時候太過小心翼翼，不敢冒險採用新的打法，這樣是沒法勝利的。”  
也許是被櫂的評價打擊了，愛知有點沮喪地低下了頭，小聲說了一句“我會努力的……”。  
感覺他消沉的樣子有點可憐，櫂想了想，說了一句自認為最能夠安慰他的話：  
“等會回去卡片首都，我和你對戰一場吧。”  
“……那，不可以。”

沒想到會聽見愛知的拒絕，櫂沉著臉，有點苦澀地問道：  
“你那麼討厭和我對戰嗎。”  
“不、不是的！”  
突然的大叫讓兩個人都愣了一下。一臉緊張的愛知慌忙解釋道。  
“不是的，討厭、我、那個、不對，我怎麼可能討厭櫂君……”  
拼命想要解釋櫂的誤會，但是混亂得連話也說不好的愛知漲紅了臉，好不容易說出了一句驚人的話：  
“我、我其實是喜歡櫂君的啊！”  
在愛知發出啊的一聲，意識到自己說出了什麼的時候，這句話已經脫口而出了。

接下來的是長久的沉默。  
“是嗎。”  
櫂不自在地開口說道。他沒有多少應付這種場面的經驗，只會看著愛知通紅的臉上淌下的汗水，面前的愛知顯然比他更慌張，只敢低頭看著手中捏著的瓶子。  
“我、我的意思是，我絕對沒有討厭過櫂君……能和櫂君對戰是我最開心的事，但是在我變強以前，不想讓櫂君看見這樣的自己……而且，櫂君也不會想和太弱的對手對戰吧……”  
最後一句話聽得櫂君皺起眉，剛想反駁又感覺自己無從反駁，以前那個孤高的他，確實對於實力太弱的對手不屑一顧。不過多虧了愛知的這一番話，話題的中心已經脫離了剛才那句疑似告白的話，氣氛已經沒有那麼尷尬。  
“總之，今天……我先回家了，櫂君再見！”  
去的地方不是卡片首都而是家，這是徹底想要逃跑了吧。櫂看著愛知的背影和他通紅的耳根，又想起來那句驚人的發言。  
不過起碼他看得出來，那句話並不是謊話。  
“怎麼回事……”  
他匆匆地喝完手中的汽水，把瓶子準確地投進了遠處的垃圾箱。直到碳酸的刺激和甜味在嘴裡消失時，他才想起來，自己也許應該給愛知一個回答。

先導愛知是個坦率的人，坦率得會把內心的想法全部表現出來，但是這個坦率又一心一意地努力的少年，他的進步確實地打動了櫂的心。  
只是偶爾想起那句話的含義時，他的心裡總會泛起某種難以言喻的感覺。

“櫂君最近很忙吧，聽說後江高校也有了卡片對戰部吧？要是後江和宮地中學能有一次交流賽就好了。”  
在往常的那個公園裡找到在這裡睡覺的櫂，愛知高興地笑了起來，把手中的包放在了一旁。自從愛知升上了宮地高校以後，兩人都因為自己學校的卡片對戰部忙碌著，少有見面的機會，但是運氣好的話，偶爾會遇到來這裡的愛知，櫂和他能說上一會的話。  
“不一定要交流賽，平時在卡片首都也能對戰吧，雖然最近很少在那裡遇見你。”  
“嗯，最近卡片對戰部的事情有點忙……不過正式的比賽感覺比平時的對戰更有緊張感，而且會特別認真、用盡全力呢。”  
他半轉過身去，垂著眼睛看著地上飄落的櫻花輕聲說著：  
“我最喜歡對戰時認真又帥氣的櫂君了。”  
樹蔭之間細碎的光影落在樹蔭下愛知的臉上，剛好落在他臉上的一點點緋紅。  
看著他的表情時，櫂的內心好像被什麼觸動了一下。愛知是他見過表情最豐富的人，他見過膽怯緊張的愛知，消沉低落的愛知，打牌時專注認真的愛知，卻從沒見過笑意這麼溫柔的愛知。  
那種無法言喻的感覺在心裡不受控制地滋生蔓延，就好像春天的櫻花一樣肆意盛開。  
還沒等他作出反應，愛知就慌張地叫了起來：  
“啊、不對……抱歉，櫂君，我不是那個意思……對了，我、我和卡片對戰部的同學約好了，我該走了，櫂君再見！”  
看著像逃跑一樣離開的愛知的身影，不知道為什麼，櫂不由得笑了起來。

果然愛知還是那個愛知，即使換了新的制服，剪短了頭髮，個子也長高了，愛知的內心還是一點沒變。  
單純、直率、堅持，所以強大。  
正是這樣的愛知喚醒了被鏈環傀儡迷惑的櫂，讓他得以脫離鏈環傀儡的侵蝕。籠罩在天空中的黑輪崩塌的瞬間，他的內心豁然開朗，既然連愛知的意志也這麼堅定，他還有什麼需要迷惘的？  
所以在月之宮上聽到愛知的拒絕以後，櫂簡直無法相信面前發生的一切，他失落地回到地球，在蒼龍之島上逗留了一天，仍然無法振作心情。自從愛知失去蹤影的那天開始，他度過了人生之中最沮喪低落的日子。

“你為什麼不讓我們去找你，到底隱瞞了什麼事沒有告訴我們，為什麼你會在月之宮上，封印到底又是怎樣一回事……還有，為什麼要躲避我們？”  
穿著那套紅黑色服裝的愛知什麼也沒說，只是看著他微笑，表情像剛做了一個無傷大雅的惡作劇。  
櫂一口氣說了許多，好像要把以前沒能說的話全部說出來一樣，但是他眼前的愛知並沒有被連串的質問所動搖，這讓他有點不甘心，沉聲說道：  
“你沒有想過我們……我的感受嗎？你明明對我說過你喜歡我，就沒有想過要聽聽我的回應嗎。”  
為什麼話題中途從世界的安危變成了告白的話，他一時也說不清楚。愛知和世界，對他來說這兩者的相似點大概是在於重要性。  
“不用什麼回應的，櫂君……就好像寫了一封信寄給了收信的人，但沒有指望過能收到回信，那樣的感覺吧？只要信寄到了，就已經很滿足了。所以，就算櫂君沒有任何表示，我也不介意的。”  
櫂向前一步，捉住了他的手臂。這次的愛知不慌不忙也沒有躲閃，任由櫂君握著自己的手。  
“不，聽我說，我知道你把所有人關於你的記憶都消去，是為了不讓我們去找你，但是只有我一個沒有失去你的記憶，你知道這是什麼嗎？”  
愛知收起了笑容，皺著眉苦思冥想了好一會。  
“因為狂風劍刃到了櫂君手裡？”  
“不對，即使有了狂風劍刃這張卡，我也不一定能想得起你。”  
“是禮央君或者蓮先生把事情告訴了櫂君？”  
“沒有，關於你的事，他們根本隻字不提。”  
“那……難道因為櫂君覺醒了Psy-qualia，或者是櫂君師從美咲小姐學習了過目不忘的超強記憶力？”  
“沒有那種設定。”  
在櫂環抱著愛知肩膀，低頭貼近對方的臉的時候，愛知的神情終於開始慌張起來。  
“只有我記得你的原因，那是因為愛——”  
他打了一個寒顫，猛地從夢中驚醒。  
蒼龍的島嶼上夜風有點大，而他的房間正對著大海，忘記了關窗。深深地吐出一口氣，櫂決定出去走走吹吹海風。

青炎牢獄的火焰燒在身上留下的痕跡仍然隱隱作痛，但遠不如失去了狂風劍刃這件見證物的痛，更比不上他失去先導愛知的痛。  
“如果這是註定讓我保留你的記憶，那這一定是有什麼意義吧。”  
他獨自站在月下的海岸邊，說出只有他自己聽見的決心。在解決了世界的危機這堆麻煩事以後，要把自己的回應告訴愛知。  
“現在還不晚。等著我，愛知。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *四期BE設定，假如包括櫂在內的所有人都失去了愛知的記憶，十年後愛知靠封印的力量消滅了種子回到地球的設定。

27歲的先導者職業選手櫂俊樹在回家的路上，被一名藍色頭髮的少年喊住了，櫂下意識地要掏出口袋裡的筆準備簽名，就聽見面前明顯還沒成年的少年喊他“櫂君”,他的手頓了一下,對方馬上慌忙地改叫了一聲“櫂先生”。  
“你認識我嗎？”  
“不……”  
少年露出一個淡淡的笑容。  
“我是……你的支持者。”  
笑得這麼悲傷的支持者櫂還是第一次遇見。他們交談了幾句，少年問候了他的近況和今後比賽的打算。在確認了自己對面前的少年毫無印象以後，櫂問道：  
“你的名字是？”  
少年說出了一個他從未聽過的名字。  
“櫂君……櫂先生現在過得幸福嗎？”  
櫂一愣。現在的生活沒有特別幸福的事，但起碼算不上不幸。  
“幸福吧，我想。”  
“那就好……”  
少年深深地看了櫂一眼，道了別便轉身離開。櫂目送他瘦小的背影離開，無意識地重複了一下他第一次聽見的那個名字。  
——先導愛知。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三和美咲

“喲，店員姐姐。今天的雨下得真大呀……”  
“怎麼了，三和。”  
“店員姐姐真厲害，竟然被你看出來了……其實剛才我在路上遇見櫂和愛知了。”  
“嗯？”  
“他們兩個，撐著同一把傘喔。”  
“……然後？”  
“然後愛知突然說，不好了櫂君你的肩膀被雨淋濕一大塊了，把傘移過來一點吧我沒關係的！  
櫂就說，是傘太小了，我淋濕一點點又沒什麼事，而且怎麼能讓你淋到雨。  
愛知很激動地說，怎麼會沒事，要是櫂君著涼感冒了怎麼辦！都是我不好，偏偏今天忘了帶傘還要麻煩櫂君送我回家……  
櫂說，不是你的錯，再說我身體沒有差到會因為淋到肩膀就感冒，不要想太多了。  
然後愛知說，不行！我會很內疚的，萬一因為我的緣故害得櫂君感冒……  
櫂馬上就說，我也一樣，如果因為我的傘太小害你淋到雨感冒了，我也會自責啊。  
最後他們一人一句‘愛知！’‘櫂君’，就把傘扔一邊兩個人在雨中抱在一起了。真是可喜可賀，順便說我賭十張SP明天他們兩個都會感冒。”  
“三和，一人分飾兩角辛苦你了，幫個忙去給櫂和愛知送傘吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

Respect Fighter

“誒——！？”  
卡片首都的寧靜被愛知的叫聲打斷，連坐在櫃檯後看書的美咲都忍不住皺眉抬起頭。  
“愛知哥哥，聲音太大了……咦櫂你這傢伙要和愛知哥哥一起出CD！？”  
“神居！還有愛知！你們今天太吵了！”  
“有那麼需要驚訝嗎。”  
帶來這個消息的櫂一臉平常地看著周圍  
“因為我、我沒想到會有一天，能和、櫂君一起唱歌啊……”  
激動得說話都開始結巴的愛知有點臉紅，  
“雖然聽起來和先導者沒什麼關係，不過這也是職業選手的一種宣傳。愛知，你答應嗎？”  
“我……我願意！”  
“愛知哥哥，這個回答不太對吧！？”  
“不要太在意啦神居，店員姐姐也不要再瞪啦，這兩個人不是一直這樣嗎——”  
一臉認真的愛知和滿臉得意的櫂已經聽不見神居的吐槽和旁人的議論，開始討論CD的事情，美咲看了這群吵吵鬧鬧的人一眼，嘆了一口氣低下頭去繼續看書。

自從答應了CD的事情以後，愛知對於要和櫂一起唱歌這件事表現出異常的認真，但在櫂無意中發現愛知為了練歌，甚至一個人跑去卡拉OK房間以後，他才注意到愛知對待出唱片這一件事的認真程度遠遠超出了他的想象。不過最後的結果，也只是變成他們兩個一起去卡拉OK房間練歌而已。  
直到錄音當天，從錄音室出來以後，愛知仍然是一副臨戰狀態的樣子，櫂忍不住揉了揉他藍色的頭髮以示安慰。  
“已經錄音完了，放鬆一點吧，你剛才唱得很好。”  
“嗯，是我太緊張了……說起來，剛才錄音的時候，櫂君看起來唱得很高興的樣子呢。”  
“那是因為你一直唱得很開心，看著就忍不住讓人想笑。”  
愛知搔了搔頭，有點不好意思地笑了出來。  
“是嗎？剛才錄音的時候我只是一直在想，櫂君果然連唱歌也那麼厲害……”  
“你唱得一點也不比我差，錄音的時候表現得完全不像個新手，這幾天一直在練習吧？”  
“嗯，要和櫂君一起唱歌的話，不好好努力不行呢。”  
愛知抬起頭，看著櫂寵溺的眼神笑了起來。“因為櫂君‘從今以後也一直是我尊敬的鬥士’呀。”  
“這是剛才的歌詞吧。”  
他們不約而同地笑了出來。  
“櫂君，我覺得呢，第二首歌的歌詞寫得真好。”  
“嗯，我也這麼想。”  
“昨天在家裡練習唱的時候，看著歌詞忍不住想起了很多以前的事，不知道為什麼有點想哭……”  
愛知有點不好意思地躲避著櫂的視線，  
“愛知……”  
櫂低下頭去看著愛知的眼睛，不知不覺間他們的距離近得可以感覺到對方的呼吸。臉開始變紅的愛知忍不住移開了視線。  
“既然錄歌這麼順利，等會我跟公司說聲考慮一下乾脆拍個MV吧，這樣宣傳效果更好。”  
“MV！？不行不行我一對著鏡頭說話唱歌都會超級緊張……”  
“開玩笑的，說好了這次的CD只是一次嘗試，不會有太多的曝光的。”  
“櫂、櫂君……”

“等會要是能順利完成就好了。”  
愛知看著工作人員擺放佈景和燈光，有點緊張地對櫂說著。  
“沒事的，不用擺什麼姿勢，只要坐在沙發上對著鏡頭笑就可以了。”  
“衣服穿這樣真的可以嗎？”  
“不用擔心那麼多的，愛知。”  
“嗯……一想到等會要拍封面照片，就覺得有點緊張。”  
愛知低頭笑了笑，用只有櫂聽見的聲音說著。  
“沒事的，我在旁邊。”  
櫂握住了他藏在背後的手，掌心的溫度化解了他的緊張，愛知深吸一口氣，同樣輕輕地回握了櫂的手。

“櫂先生，先導先生，請到這邊來！”  
“好的。”  
他們異口同聲地回應了工作人員的呼叫，緊握的手在被人發現之前就迅速地分開了，只留下一點點溫暖，愛知轉過頭去看著櫂，兩個人對視笑了起來，

“說起來，換了是以前的話，櫂君這麼安穩的笑容真的是一點都想象不了呢。”  
“……我能變成這樣，都是因為你改變了我啊，愛知。”  
“……”  
“怎麼了？”  
“還好是在攝影後……”  
臉色漲得通紅的愛知捂住臉俯下身去。

End


End file.
